


Behind the scenes of great love

by smutisthenewblack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, I know i mentioned sexual frustration but like, Inexperienced Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Minor Violence, Model Louis, Photographer Harry, Prostate Massage, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Student Louis, Theres a lot of it, Underage Sex, Young Louis Tomlinson, also, alternative universe, everything'll be okay tho, more like first time gone wrong lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutisthenewblack/pseuds/smutisthenewblack
Summary: Despite being twenty-six, Harry Styles is already a required photographer all over Europe. Louis is a simple boy that decides to take part in the photographer's erotic photoshoot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the scenes of great love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287427) by Мразь Чайного. 



“We have a new photoshoot, Niall. Did you know that? Kate gave me a ring yesterday, there are a great many of requests."

 

"As usual," the assistant shrugged carelessly, smirking and squinting his eyes, "need I call the agencies and order models proper for your requirements in tiniest details? Buy all the cloths of light pastel-red-green shade?"

 

"I think the list is going to be three times bigger than that, Mr. Horan. Not few days will we have to run around."

 

"Again, nothing new, Haz. Are you trying to scare me off? After the series of photographs of stars from behind and five hundred hands, covered with rings from 'Gold&Spencers'?" the official and strict appearance of the boss didn't hold back the guy from being his usual self at all. They were friends from college times and now weren't working together equally only because Niall wasn't the god of photography. But they discussed ideas with each other quite often, chose the photos and took interviews from the candidates. In fact, the assistant was the coauthor of every work, released by 'HS Company'.

 

Although he was twenty-six, Harry Styles was a required photographer all over Europe, not including a few orders from USA and China. The banner with a breathtakingly well photographed man was drawing attention to itself in the center of Barcelona and a few magazines like GQ had a couple of his works in its every edition.

 

The man fixed his professionally styled curls and removed his feet from the table, taking his usual working position and turning on the laptop, laying on the desk right before him. Domineering and sickeningly attractive, having a suit of dark turquoise shade on, he attracted, draw crazy everyone who happened to be around him. Even Niall.

 

Horan had wanted him starting from the very first moment they were seated together for one of their school project. But they were always different: serious and enchanting Harry and enthusiastic and adventurous Niall. From the times of their first meetings not once did they try to sleep with each other the last of which ended with a mutual agreement to stay friends since Niall was one of the few that were really dear for Mr. Styles and Harry couldn’t bear long lasting relationships. His parents were divorced, his older sister had two times taken her relationship to the point to move in with her loved one, only to come back home with tears in her eyes and a half-year depression, and this all didn’t make his belief in real love become stronger. And to use his friend just for satisfying his needs was above Harry’s morals. Styles wouldn’t be able to leave him just like he left everyone he’d ever spent a night with.  
Meanwhile the desire, in contrast to Harry’s blond friend’s sanity, didn’t go away but managed to grow into a close friendship and almost an unquestioning submission from Niall. Now he dreamt about his friend on distance, spending ninety percent of his life working with Styles.

 

Harry gestured towards the chair, with that inviting Niall to seat himself and opened the letter, sent by his secretary the previous evening. All the requirements and goals were thoroughly described in it, the order was more than unique.

 

“So this is an advertisement for underwear,” he started, “I’ve discussed with Kate everything in general. The meeting with the client is after a week, we have to provide at least the approximate outlines of the upcoming project. Everything is really complex but that's what makes it actually genius, in my opinion.” Harry’s green eyes were shining, it was clear that this had caught his attention with the first words, told the day before. A slight smile curled its way to his face, lit in the dim light of his cabinet.

 

“You’re all burning,” Niall raised his eyebrows, “what is it? What’s so genius about bras and underwear?”

 

“This… is a men’s underwear, Niall.”

 

“Hmm, intrigued. I know that Mark has 5 boys, looking just perfect in the shot with bare torsos. Or Nick, if we need someone appealing and bisexual, at least.”

 

“No wait, stop, you’ve gone too far,” Harry chuckled, “that’s the whole point. We do need photos with a touch of seduction, but the client wants unexperienced boys in them and not professionals that are down for everything. Sort of, you know, vicious innocence, yeah, something in that manner,” Harry bit his lip, looking at his friend and waiting for a reaction. Horan nodded his head in approval.

 

“Good morning Mr. Styles. Have you looked through the letter that I’ve sent you?” the voice, coming from the telephone on Harry’s desk interrupted them. Harry didn’t move the slightest muscle on his face, turning around and pressing the button.

 

“You’re late, Kathryn,” Harry said, completely ignoring the question, with a little sterner voice which made it husky. “in return make green tea for two, please and make a list of all the meetings I have to attend today. Looks like we’ll have to rearrange it because of this order.”  
The connection went off and Harry softened a bit again, returning to his friend. He always made himself look official and polite with his workers, not crossing the line of the relationship that their job required. Obviously enough, Niall was an exception.

 

“You’ve already planned everything, haven’t you, once you’re ready to cancel your meetings. C’mon, spill out everything,” Niall commanded playfully, moving closer to Harry to look at the screen of the computer.

 

“Nothing extraordinary yet, we need to cast. You do understand how difficult it’ll be to find unexperienced but willing and in addition not stupid ones, right? I can’t stand little idiots, you know that and this is leading us straight to them.”

 

“At least I can guarantee the willing ones will be there,” smiled Niall. “You’re the Harry Styles. Everyone wants to work with you… or just you,” he turned his head, getting into a dangerous proximity with Harry’s face and lowering his tone. A tension was building up between them every time in situations like this. Harry shook his head slightly, opening his mouth in chuckle. No, they'd decided and nothing would happen between them. Ever. This all was just transience.  
A knock was heard on the door and a slender blond girl, looking rather clever, despite all the stereotypes, with a little tray in her hands, containing two cups of green tea with jasmine and a little bowl full of cranberries, covered with sugar, patronizing Styles’ delicious weakness.

 

“Thank you,” said Harry, tearing his stare away from his friend and giving a smile with his eyes to the girl that had walked in.

 

“The list will be ready in half an hour, Mr. Styles.” The secretary put the tray down and greeted Niall, grinning towards him. She was one of the few that didn’t lose their self-control despite being close to the photograph. She knew her duties, smartly weighed the possibilities of any kind of relationship between them and because of that admired her boss in the corner, not taking anything close to herself. “And by the way yesterday, Mr. Payne also added that the cast could be changed if you wish. The main this is to reach the needed goal and he completely relies on you, considering you as one of the best photographers of our time.” Harry looked at her reproachfully, estimating the level of her flattery. “He told me so,” Kate held up her hands in the air.

 

“Alright, thank you,” he uttered, “you are free to go and call Max, we may need a new interior.” The lady nodded and went out, letting go of the air in her chest only after the door had closed behind her. Harry didn’t do anything but yet influenced people gradually. Niall smirked, accompanying her to the door with his eyes.

 

“One day she’ll lose it like everyone else. It’s impossible to resist and play it cool all the time when everyone is afraid to breathe in your presence.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. You know full well how I treat love, sex and anything else. I sleep only with the people, appealing to me solely with their physical appearance. It’s nice to spend my night with them and easy to throw them away in the morning. Kathryn has a lot of other features that I like besides her pretty face. Let’s, however, get back to our deal. I can’t wait to start and it’s the first time that I don't see what the results will be.”

 

“Read then,” nodded Niall, “we’ll see what Mr. Payne has decided. What does he mean unexperienced? Does he want naked snags in the photos?”

 

“’…an advertisement for a closed festival in fashion houses in Milan. The whole point of this idea is to show seduction and innocence combined together. The models mustn’t be older than twenty-two, it'd be great if they were inexperienced, but their simplicity should be showed with desire and wild pleasure. We need the guests to see the placards and want to find these boys immediately after and make them theirs, to make both men and women of all ages go crazy. To make them want to fuck with the image…’ no, don’t you dare to laugh! It’s written so here,” Harry frowned, glancing at Niall and resisting his smile.

 

“Listen, this Payne is, probably, a man over his twenties with an eerie sexual frustration. He’s gonna take all the works to himself and jerk off on them, so much desire in just official requirements...” laughed Horan. “No seriously, not in every wet dream can you see something like this.”

 

“Enough! What kind of familiarity is this, Mr. Horan? Don’t spoil whatever I’ve already fallen in love with,” Styles bit back reverently.  
“I don’t care, what he’s going to do with them later. I want this shooting, I’ve never accomplished something like this before.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’m not against this after all,” Niall raised his hands in defence, “so what, I have to run around the universities and look for sweet little boys? Or what do you want? And did you even think of a theme for the shooting?”

 

“No, that’s not how this works. We have to discuss everything first of all. I’ll deal with the interior, maybe some ideas will come with the theme and ambiance,” eyes were shining and his legs were already leading him into the fight. He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes in pleasure. “I think they don’t have to be sweet at all. The opposite, even. Imagine a fashionable guy, hanging out with his mates, maybe playing something there. Ready to stand for a girl. He’s ordinary. A future man, that’s why there’s some rudeness and rigidity in him, but with all that his young age keeps the softening effect. Nothing feminine, just with softer man features. Maybe with a little bristle and with a decent hairstyle, you know, with some overgrown strands.”

 

“God, so many details. Who’s your echelon, Harry?”

 

“Shut up, Niall. I’m telling you whatever there is in my head and want to make it real, concentrate, please,” a frown heaved itself on Harry’s features and he opened his eyes, shaking his head.

 

“Got it, okay. So not older that twenty-two, right? I have a couple of institutes in my mind. It would be nice to make an advertisement with all your ideas. I don’t think I can examine every single one of them, and with the ad they’ll come for the casting, considering themselves appropriate for the casting.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell Kate and you’ll start tomorrow morning, just in time for the lessons to start in the universities. As for today… you can stay around here with me, if you don’t have any uncompleted documents or something in that case. I don’t seem to be able to form Charlie Vayne’s order with flowers in water.”

 

“Of course I’ll stay, Haz.”

 

“Hope you’ve done both reports that I told you about yesterday,” the man sarcastically raised his brow and pressed the button on the telephone, “Kate, where’s the list?”

 

“I’m coming, Mr. Styles,” blurted out the assistant. Harry just smirked and Niall bit his lip: sometimes it was impossible to play it cool around his hotass friend.

 

**

 

Near the evening of next day Harry got a message from Niall, informing that he’d ran around the three institutes, spotted a few guys and gave away the brochures. The date of casting was on Thursday and before that Styles had to choose all the details of the shooting. How the shots would be made and how he was going to present the product on the thin line between lure and innocence Harry didn’t know. He relied on the hope that everything would clear up when he chose the final cast of models. Harry has never worked with inexperienced models before but his body was aching to start.  
Two days were left before they started.


	2. Chapter 2

“No, Niall, not at all. This is not what I want. They’re amazing, have great bodies, are the perfect age, but… not enough. Absolutely.” Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, dropping his head on his palms. The casting had started three hours ago, literally everyone, from eighteen to twenty-two were there, fat, skinny, openly gay ones and some weird bumpkins. There were a few guys, fitting for the description, cool and fashionable, with hanging jeans and bright prints on their shirts. They had youth burning in their eyes, but… not enough. It was more than clear that they were grown up, sex burned in their eyes when they heard of the erotic shooting. Innocence was absent and Harry was desperate.

 

“Then, I don’t understand what there is in your head,” Horan spread his hands in the air, “sorry, I let you down. I thought I found what you needed.”

 

“No, you’ve done everything in your part, Niall. Maybe it’s me, I have no idea what to look for. The young nowadays differ greatly from us,’ the man took off his tie annoyed and undid the upper buttons of his shirt. “Is there anyone else left, Kate? We need to end this nightmare as soon as we can.

 

“Yes, one boy is left. He’s in the waiting room,’ the lady was standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall. Today she was in the role of the doorman, making her lips almost bleed from biting them so much because of what she was seeing. No matter what her boss thought, she liked everyone who'd come.

 

“Let him in,” the photographer almost groaned, “and make me some coffee, my brain is on fire.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Styles. Go, he’s waiting for you,” she then said to whoever it was behind the door.

 

About a minute passed while the boy decided to finally walk in. Timid, looking form under his eyes and frowning, he stopped near the door, not knowing what to do next. Another horrible feature, everyone was afraid of Harry. It annoyed to no end since they shuddered form every single word that left Harry’s mouth and it interfered the work they were trying to do, but it was impossible to eliminate that. Besides, there were some of them, so unfettered, that Harry wanted to shut their mouths with a gag, so he hadn't yet decided, which type is worse. 

 

Seemed like the boy wasn’t planning on moving. Styles wasn’t surprised, though, he didn’t even move his head. Even Kate, walking in with a cup of coffee in her hands couldn’t change that.

 

“Come on in, don’t stand there like a statue, sit on the chair and start telling,” strictly, without any emotions, like a radio, said the photographer, sighing and taking a sip. “What’s your name? How old are you and where do you study? Have you ever modelled and if so, where?”

 

“L-louis. Louis Tomlinson, I’m… nineteen,” the boy’s voice sounded unusual, echoing form the walls of the room in which the casting was held. The timbre seemed to pierce through Harry, a little high-pitched and husky. Styles listened closely, taking in the words and turned to the boy with poorly concealed interest. Could this be the something extraordinary that he wanted and does this mean that not everything is lost? Harry was taken aback, meeting the shy, blue eyes and perfect face. The boy was the exact image that Harry had in his head, looking much younger for his age. The photographer forgot the question he wanted to ask and Niall, seeing that his fried needed his assistance, broke the silence from the other side of the room.

 

“Where do you study? I didn’t see you when I was inviting the guys,” asked the blonde, leaning forward to examine the boy better.

 

“My friend showed me the brochure. And so… I thought you wouldn’t remember who you’d invited and I thought… I’m sorry, I better lea…”

 

“Have you modelled before?” breathed out Harry, interrupting the boy’s outburst.

 

“No.”

 

“Great…” the sound dissolved in the air, letting a comfortable silence take over after that. Harry devoured the boy hungrily the his eyes, keeping the strictness of his position. He was almost sure, the ideas and looks finally started making their ways to his head. 

 

The boy was amazing in his skinny jeans, covering his round ass, tight shirt, revealing his appealing and so thin collarbones and unzipped hoodie. A grey beanie was shielding his hair form the light rain that was outside, under which his fringe was peering out. Harry wanted to touch these cheekbones, they looked unreal. The photographer gulped, trying to get rid of his thoughts. 

 

“Can you take off your clothes?”

 

“What?” yeah, right. There’s no one to blame that Styles’ voice grew huskier and everything he said, sounded suggestive and not official at all. He shook his head.

 

“Do you know the photoshoot’s theme? An advertisement for underwear,” the answer came out annoyed and therefore more stern.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Louis nodded and jumped from his chair. He had a backpack on, which he dropped at the floor and started taking off his hoodie. Harry smiled, glancing at Niall and arched his brow. It was amusing how naïve the guy was. Styles licked his lips when, turning to the boy, he was met with his ass up in the air, while he was trying to take off his jeans. Louis stopped, when he had only his boxers on, shyly making a few steps forward with his bare feet. His body, obviously, was as breathtaking as his face. Young but quite fit, with slight six pack and skinny legs. Harry refused to think about his slightly feminine ass, which he wanted to grab so badly. Louis squirmed under the stares from both sides of the room.

 

“Straighten your back,” commanded Styles, going in circles around him, “turn your head to the right, chin up. Arch your spine a bit,” he touched the bare back, pressing and making Louis curve it even more. Of course, he jumped before pulling himself together and taking the needed position.

 

“Thank you, get dressed. We’ll tell you about our decision, you’ll have to fill in the questionary at the secretary’s.” Louis nodded twice and almost tripped over the doorframe, making Niall and Harry smirk again.

 

“Oh, Styles, I won’t even ask anything. You just fucked him with your eyes a couple of times!” Niall cried out, “hey, remember, you old lecher, he’s little for you and your free adventures at night.”

 

“C’mon, Niall. Don’t make up anything,” Harry bit back, “he’s just… perfect. I mean, as a model for our photoshoot. Exactly what I was looking for. And I’ve already thought of some positions and situations, I think we’ll be able to shoot everything here, no need for unusual interiors,” his eyes lit up again, the most difficult part was over and Niall was smiling so widely, it seemed his face would tear off.

 

“But Haz, he’s alone. We still have a lot of things in the collection and a shooting like this cannot consist of only one guy. Are you planning on taking someone from the ones that didn’t pass?”

 

“The way you described them answers your own question, Niall. They didn’t pass and they can’t be chosen. Their horrible inclinations will take away all the innocence from this miracle.”

 

“So? It’ll be a nice contrast,” Niall raised his brows.

 

“Yeah… no, I’ve no idea how to put it there. We need to meet with the client as soon as possible.

 

“By the way, when is the meeting with that Payne?”

 

“On Monday. I need you and Kate to have all the documents ready. And Kate,” he pressed the button on the telephone, “make a contract with this boy. And call him, but not today. Tomorrow or on Sunday, tell him to be here on Monday at five sharp.

 

“Alright, Mr. Styles.”

 

“It’ll be amazing either way, if they accept him!” a slightly unnatural sparkle was still in Harry’s eyes. Niall stared at his friend reproachfully. He knew what that look meant and that Harry would never admit it.

 

“Hey, just don’t forget about your job, genius,” biting the inside of his cheek, said Niall, “if you take him there won’t be a way back.”

 

“What are you talking about, Niall? The client is responsible for the choice,” was the last thing Harry said, sweepingly leaving to tell the assistants what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis came on the appointed day half an hour earlier than the time they agreed on. There were five muscular and half naked guys sitting in the waiting room, discussing some shooting. Kathryn gave the boy a warm smile, looking at him from where she was sitting.

 

“Sit down,” she said, “you’re early, no one’s here yet, but you can wait here.” Maybe talk to your colleagues,” she widened her eyes mockingly, gesturing towards the playboys sitting on the couch with her head. “Want some tea?”

 

“N-no, thanks,” Louis forced a smile and sat at the very corner, pulling out his book.

 

“No, tomorrow isn’t good for me. Call my secretary, arrange that with her. Why the fuck are you calling me directly? You’ve lost the right to do so a little while ago.” Harry’s deep voice was heard immediately as he left the elevator. He hung up and directed his eyes towards the secretary. “Kate, you’ll get a call, arrange everything, please. This is Grace again and seems like I’ll have to get a lawyer. What is this crowd here for?” he looked at the sitting people without noticing Louis that was taking in the angry man’s appearance greedily.

 

“Um, I don’t really know. They told me that they’re to meet you. I think Niall called them. I mean, Mr. Horan.”

 

“Alright,” Harry sighed, “any meetings?”

 

“Mr. Payne will be here in twenty minutes.”

 

“Well, we’ll set everything up with Niall. And this?”

 

“H-hello,” Louis forced out, standing up and dropping his book.

 

Harry glanced at him for a second and nodded simply.

 

“Okay, if something happens, I’m in the studio. Make some me coffee, Kate.”

 

“Right away, Mr. Styles”

 

**

“Hi. How’s it goin’? Anything ready? Any ideas?” the blond man opened the door widely and the sound of his voice filled the room immediately.

 

“Niall, I told you not to enter without knocking! This isn’t your grandma’s house.”

 

“Good morning to you, too, lovely friend,” Niall grumbled, stopping not far from the entrance, closing the door after him.

 

“’m sorry…” Harry let a heavy breath escape his lips and landed his sight on his friend. “Grace has been fucking up with my brain since morning.”

 

“But you’ve divorced and have figured out everything,” Niall raised his brows, “and why the fuck did you even decide to marry her. A gay and a basic bitch…”

 

“I had to get the contract, you know that. And let’s not talk about it What’s the crowd in the corridor?”

 

“I have an idea,” Horan smiled slyly, “I’ll tell you about it a little later, alright? Now let’s see what this Mr. Payne wants.”

 

“Just don’t scare them off, please,” Harry looked at him critically, making him nod his head rapidly.

 

“Mr. Payne is already here,” was heard from the telephone.

 

“Let him in.”

 

Harry shook his head and landed his gaze o the door. Finally, the most important meeting of the week was happening.

 

**

“Good afternoon.”

 

“Mr. Payne, welcome,” Harry nodded to the man that had just came in.

 

“Finally. I was very intrigued to meet the country’s most outstanding photographer,” the man in classic coat, with a light bristle and absolutely breathtaking brows smiled. An infinitely kind face, he reminded of a teddy bear or something like that.

 

“Me too. Your idea really caught my attention, Mr…”

 

“Liam. Call me Liam.”

 

“Alright, then I’m Harry,” Styles gave him a friendly smile, “this is my assistant Niall. You want some tea? Coffee?”

 

“A cup of tea, please. We’ll be here for a long time, right? And by the way, who are those people in the corridor? Are they here for our photoshoot? To my mind they’re not so…”

 

“That’s the whole point. We need to discuss some details, the order is kind of unusual and for the first time I don’t really know what to do. A cup of tea, Kate,” he pressed the button of the speakerphone. “Niall?” his friend nodded awkwardly. “Two of it, Kathryn.”

 

“So, what do we have, have you made up your mind yet?” Liam’s voice was heard again, sitting in the armchair and putting his elbows on each side of it. He’d already taken off his coat and was in a black suit, perfectly clinging to his fit body.

 

“I don’t really understand the purpose of this ad, Liam. You want to get so much emotions form the photos, but who’s going to look at the underwear then? In your ‘seductive innocence’ there will be an ad for the virginity and not for the underwear that we’re trying to present.” Harry had already given a name to the project.

 

“And what will be on the placard?”

 

“A…,” Styles was shocked, “A guy. Guys. The name of the brand, its phone number, whatever you want.”

 

“Exactly. Just what we want,” nodded Payne, “only the name and phone number. Have you read the requirements? What’s the aim of these works?”

 

“To awaken feelings, lust…” Niall raised his voice from somewhere behind them.

 

“Correct,” said Liam in a friendly tone, still not understanding why he was sitting alone and not at their table. Kate rushed into the room, putting the cups in neat order and the unreplaceable cranberries next to them. “Thank you,” Payne gave her a warm smile. “That’s the whole point, Harry. Exactly that. People look at the photos and want the guys in them. And when you want something and you do have the opportunities, and my brand wasn’t made for the poor, you understand it, right?” Harry nodded, taking in his words. “You try to find the wanted thing, and the only thing leading to the guys will be the brand and the phone number. And what is left, is our job, to keep and interest whoever had decided to call.”

 

“It’s genius,” whispered Horan. 

 

“I have a lot of workers with bright heads, Niall. So what, is everything alright now?” Harry nodded, lowering his eyes. The theme has cleared up, revealing new problems.

 

“It really is a great idea, Liam,” he started, “but… then the problem is with the models…” he sighed, shaking his head. He felt like he could one of the most genius ideas for a project. 

 

“So? Please, do explain!” Payne exclaimed after a long silence.

 

“From the one hundred and fifty guys that I’ve seen, only one was ideally proper for the “innocence” you told about. And I’m not even sure if we need anyone else, but… The photoshoot will be dull with only one face…”

 

“There are some ideas, Haz,” Niall interrupted, making Harry turn to him, surprised. Horan never interrupted him while on meetings. “Sorry, Harry, but I literally saw a dream about it this night. I thought that… basically that we need to bring out the pureness of the young boy next to the photos of the experienced men. And besides we don’t know what the future clients are into.”

 

“A contrast,” Harry mumbled, “You’re a genius, Niall! God, you’re such a genius!” the man almost screamed, rushing to his friend and hugging him, touching the latter’s temple with his lips. “Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you, Niall. Fucking hell, Liam, this is genius! He just solved everything. A damn contrast!”

 

“Explain yourself, Mr. Styles,” Liam smirked at the creator, “I personally didn’t catch anything. I think it’ll make the effect even smaller, instead. Here you like something and there you don’t agree with anything at all… and the photos won’t be hanging all in one place,” Horan lowered his eyes, looking kinda embarrassed.

 

“No, no, no! We won’t do it like that. It’ll be.. he’s a genius, Liam!”  
Styles nodded at his friend, “We’ll put him between the experienced guys in a shot, it’ll be like a first sex, it’ll be…”

 

“Oh,” suddenly came out of Niall’s mouth, “we can also make everything around kind of lacking color and dull, making the accent only on the underwear..”

 

“Of course, especially if everyone is facing away from the camera, leaving only Louis’ face in the shot..”

 

“I don’t understand you, guys,” Liam shook his head, “maybe show me the models at first? Who’s that Louis, why are you turning everyone around?”

 

“Yes, sure!” Styles jumped from his seat. “Kathryn, call Louis. C’mon, babe,” you may say he’d forgotten about the formality.

 

“Is he really that…good,” the client’s voice got caught in his throat, as he saw the boy. Louis was made for this role, it was clear from the first sight.

 

“Come in and take off your clothes, take a chair,” Styles returned to his strict tone in front of the boy, as soon as he was met with his shyness. Louis felt as if he was some sort of a stripper or a victim of a maniac under the men’s hard stares. He quickly stripped down and straightened, raising his head. It was obvious that he made himself do it, the boy wanted to pass, he wanted to model for that photoshoot as nothing else.

 

“Did you swallow a string?” Tomlinson heard Liam’s soft voice and turned towards it. “Cool down and relax. Like that. I think he’s perfect, Harry. I agree. As well as with the fact that he won’t be enough for the whole collection. Any ideas?”

 

“Kate, let everyone in, please.” The door opened and the muscular models made their way to the center through that where Louis was standing. “Boys, stand in a position so that your backs are facing us. Greg, grab Louis’ waist. Mass, the right hand. The others stand in the background. Louis…” the poor guy couldn’t even breathe. Strong, hot hands were covering his bare body and he still remembered how the guys were discussing sex in different poses. Harry approached the boy from behind right away. Fixed some of the guys’ heads professionally on the way and like the previous time, touched the bare back to make the boy arch it as maximally. His skin was like a silk and Styles couldn’t hold back the desire to touch it.

 

“And everything in grey, this indeed is perfect.”

 

“I agree, Niall,” Liam smiled, “Now I can see everything, Harry. You’re really smart and a professional one. Will you make a couple of more examples for me?”

 

**

“You’ve passed, Louis,” Harry nodded to the guy, waiting for him in the hallway when everyone had left, “the shooting will start next week. All you need to do is sign a contract, Kate will help you with that, I think that’s all. We’ll tell you about the terms also… you have to combine this all with studying, don’t you?”

 

“Yes’ if I’m allowed to.”

 

“Okay. Kathryn, do it now,” Harry commanded and entered his room. He needed to fix all the details for new ideas but his thoughts were interrupted by the secretary’s voice, coming from the speakerphone.

 

“Um, Mr. Styles, this guy only has the copy of his passport with him, says it’s in the university. We can’t take him without documents, can we?”

 

“Shit,” Harry hissed. There was no logic in taking this kind of teenagers. “Don’t do anything. Tell him to come here immediately!” the telephone went off and Harry was making some unknown beat with his fingers on the desk, never taking his eyes off Louis that had just came in. The poor boy didnt even manage to open his mouth when Harry interrupted him, making him stop.

 

“How old are you, Louis?”

 

“Uh.. Eighteen…”

 

“You were nineteen as I remember. Are you that bad at counting?”

 

“Seventeen..”

 

“Are you sure?” Styles raised his brow.

 

“Sixteen. I’m sixteen,” Louis gave up. Harry grabbed his own hair in his hands.

 

“Fuck. You’re a schoolboy?! Louis! You’re not even an adult! Of course, how would someone have so much innocence being nineteen. What the hell?! You do understand that we have no right to work with kids, right?!”

 

“I understand… Mr. Styles. I just… it was in brother’s post box, I live with him in his university’s campus. I thought… I thought could get some money to live alone legally, rent a flat somewhere. I thought you wouldn’t care to check. But… I passed, didn’t I? I’m the only one that can model for that. You told me so, please, Mr. Styles,” Louis was almost screaming but clearly not from over-confidence. As he raised his voice more and more, he squirmed under Harry’s hard gaze that seemed to pierce through him.

 

“That’s the whole point…” Harry growled, “you’re perfect for these photos but sixteen years old, Louis!”

 

“I’m sorry.” He silently waited a little longer and left the room, not even finishing the talk. Styles had to reach him near the elevator and take him back, dragging him back through the corridors.

 

“Just because this is an advertisement for a very little amount of people,” he told Louis angrily. “Kate, make the contract with the copy. We won't tell anyone, he’s the only one either way. I don’t want to fuck up a project like this because of formalities.” At that point Louis was looking at him with huge eyes and taking deep breaths. Harry patted him on the back, smirking and entered his room. 

 

“Thank you.” Louis whispered with only his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii :)  
> Hope, you're enjoying the story so far. Leave comments about it if you want, so that I know your opinion. xx


	4. Chapter 4

“We’ll be shooting the group photos at first and then a couple of solo ones, all this in a period of two weeks with little breaks, to get time to edit. At the end of the work we’ll hand them to the client in your presence so that if something is wrong we’ll be able to reshoot everything with him and the corrections that he’ll give. Is everything understood?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Styles. Everything is the usual, after all,” the last part was said in a poorly lowered tone.

 

“Don’t agitate the air in vain, Christian. Not everyone has been working here since the foundation of the company,” he looked at Louis emphatically, who was lost in the pile of muscular bodies. The guy, that was silenced by Harry, snorted and turned his angry gaze to Louis. “The formalities have to be reminded as well, you know?”

 

“Go change, men!” Niall waved his hand.

 

“And be careful with the new one, you hear me? He already can’t form two words without squirming,” the antipathy of the models towards the boy couldn’t slip away from Harry’s keen sight, since he was the one to receive the biggest part of the money as a soloist. They all, without a fail, thought that Louis was just sleeping with Harry.

 

“You’ll soon eat him with your hungry green…” Niall uttered, catching the silence and the moment when they were finally left alone. “Control yourself or otherwise I will have to shield him. He’s too fragile…”

 

The models came back, making Niall, that was sitting behind the computer, shut his mouth and Harry, who was setting the equipment, choke on air. Five men were in classic trousers, sitting perfectly on their fit legs and suit jackets on their bare bodies. The perfect grim made soft shades on their faces, their revealed chests shining and attracting. Louis, on the other hand, came out after everyone already had, wishing to sink into the ground. The poor boy cursed the theme of the photoshoot. And why the fuck was he standing there naked, in the middle of this many men. But the photographer’s ideas were inexorable, he’d spent too much effort in combining all the looks in one composition and thinking of appropriate positions to worry about shyness or something else. 

 

“So, Louis,” he called the boy in the very corner, “get rid of everything there is inside your head and come to the center. I need emotions and your play and I absolutely don’t care about whatever it is in your mind. They don’t have to be shown, okay?” the husky voice was harsh and that kind of treatment – offensive. Niall shook his head, glancing at his friend. Harry scarcely took one’s feelings in consideration. Louis showed up after all, not taking his hands away from his body. He was in… So generally it was some new type of underwear, that absolutely surely wasn’t made for everyday usage. Looking like usual boxers, they had two zippers, one in the front, one in behind. It could be laughed at, from the first sight, only if you’re not gay. The people, who were more experienced in that and could imagine the purpose of those details, got extremely aroused. Styles himself could feel its effect and was overly glad to be wearing looser pants than usual. The grim made the boy’s skin look even tanner and Harry could imagine Louis’ eyes when the makeup artist was rubbing him with a lotion, running his hands on his whole naked body. The photographer suddenly wanted to do that instead of him. He wanted to feel the heat of Louis' soft skin under his hands, tasting his neck and making him moan and... He shook his head.

 

The position was in the same way hard and embarrassing for Louis. The men were kneeled in front of him, one of them was tugging on the tab of the zipper in front with his teeth, kneeling between the boy’s legs, two others were touching his bare thighs and one was standing behind, wrapping his hands around his head, covering his ears and touching his cheeks. Louis stood there like that throwing his head back and opening his mouth, his hand behind his back, sex and tension building between the models’ bodies. It seemed like it could be felt if you ran your hands through them. The boy looked caught, in the verge of stepping into the world of lust and satisfaction. But damn, the zipper could fall open and…

 

Styles stood there for solid five minutes, taking in everything that he could build up. Niall was ready to jerk off on this right there, under the table. The photographer approached the models, touching Louis’ legs and separating them a little more. The camera clicked again. Harry had the equipment that allowed him to control it on distance. He tugged the front zipper a little to show the base a little, not enough to give the whole view but enough to clearly be seen in the photo. Louis’ eyes widened form the sound and he twitched.

 

“Relax,’ whispered Harry, “the zipper starts up high, we can afford this. I need play, remember? Even if they strip you down, it’s your job!” the words, said in a demanding tone were still offensive for the sixteen-year-old boy, but made him pull himself together. He’d asked for this, not caring about all existing rules. And he was afraid his brother would find out and there was not a hint of hesitation in the fact that Styles would kill him if the project went wrong because of him. “Very well,” Harry praised him. The camera clicked again, the photographer changed the light and took a couple more photos. Then arched the boy a little more, took a photo, let go and captured him while the later was starting to calm down. Louis gave him an indignant look for his actions. He at least deserved a break between the shots?!

 

“The next thing, let’s do this harsher, boys.” The orders weren’t being discussed here. Everyone slipped away from the studio to the dressing room again, patting Louis on his shoulder and talking to him clearly not from simple friendliness. Niall sighed.

 

“He’ll sell everything in a day.” he breathed out in a hushed tone. “You.. how did you not come from this?” 

 

“I’m in the process, Niall,” Harry admitted. The blonde let his eyes roam down, looking at Harry’s hard-on in the dim light of the studio.

 

“And this is only the first picture so far?”

 

“Bear this,” Harry said in even huskier voice, meeting the models that had come back. He sighed, understanding that he’ll have to break his wants again while he’ll be setting the composition. And in addition, Niall being weird. 

 

This time Louis was in a thong which was beyond any will to not let his mind go wild with imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

The hard shooting ended late at night. Harry hurried to get into the room right after the final click of the camera. Gripping his dick, he came with Louis’ face in front of his closed eyes, after five minutes of wanking. He’d borne for too long. No, it’s impossible when you’re gay and your dick twitches even at the sight of sexy men, doing everything as you command, and now this boy. And he’s sixteen. And he’s so pure that you want to just grab him and fuck his innocence out of him, holding him against a wall or pressing into the uncomfortable couch in the waiting room. Sighing, Styles pulled himself together, wiping off hid cum and fixing his jeans. The project seemed to promise to last much longer, the thoroughness of the scenery for the shot took so much time, that all he could get were five photos, their organisms tolerating much less than that.

 

Harry exited the room with an impermeable look of calmness on his face. He let the models go, Niall hurried away ‘for something’, not very different form Styles’ own duties. From the open doors of the make-up room he could see Louis, trying to wipe off the artificial tan from him, still in briefs from the last shooting. Harry pushed the door lightly, leaning against the doorframe. The boy didn’t notice him in the mirror immediately and after noticing, froze, like he usually would. Styles was burning holes into him with his eyes, a desire like that couldn’t be stopped easily.

 

‘Well done, Louis,” uttered the photographer, “this will be the hottest project I’ve ever had. And the most successful as well.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“You too,” Styles shook his head, “are you even in time to get home?”

 

“By the last bus,” Louis forced out.

 

“Well. You need to get a great deal of sleep, tomorrow we have another shooting,” Harry said that in a monotone voice, not expecting any complaints.

 

“But.. I have classes tomorrow. And then a project. I can’t cancel it,” Louis looked at the photographer pleadingly.

 

“Shit, Louis!”

 

“But… I’ve told you. When we were signing the contract. You said that I’d be able to take breaks.”

 

“And were you going to send me a message about it in the morning?” the photographer scoffed

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Okay, I’ll set it up,” Styles said at last.

 

“Good-b…” the door closed before Louis could say anything else. He sighed, throwing the last tissue into the bin.

 

**  
The shooting was set after two days. And all the same was taking place again: the seductive underwear, driving crazy almost everyone, intoxicating poses and devouring stares. Louis tried to be opener, Harry didn’t even touch him to tell him to stop shaking. It was easier that way but not for everyone. The photographer seemed to notice more and more hungry eyes of the models on the boy. Deciding to check, he approached the models and lowered one of their hands on the boy’s crotch. The latter, dick started to harden and the latex wasn’t covering that at all. The boy shrieked but it was impossible to calm down so quickly as well as get rid of the arousal. Not rising his head and almost curling his head into his own tummy, he made a step backward, destroying the composition and ruining the shot. Harry got scared. And a second later he asked everyone out, including Niall, leaving them face to face with Louis. The boy hid in the very corner, gripping his dick. He was on the verge of crying and Styles was lost in deciding what to do.

 

“What’s happening, Louis?!” the strict tone made him squirm even more than he already had. It was overly embarrassing and in addition to that, no he was afraid that he’d ruin the shooting. The boy didn’t raise his eyes and started shaking even more when Styles neared him. But Harry didn’t do anything close to what Louis was expecting him to. As gently as he could, he took Louis’ hands in his and seated him on a chair in front of himself. He had to raise the boy's chin with his fingers as the boy wasn’t able to look at the photographer. The man sighed, examining the face in front of him. Everything was too complex.

 

“What made you scared? Arousal?” Louis let a heavy breath leave his lips. “Oh Louis, but it’s completely normal. You’re only sixteen. In that age you twitch at every single fence, let alone on men. And moreover, erotica almost reigns here.”

 

“But… but they.”

 

“Are you afraid that they’ll want to go further?”

 

“No, they. Just, they’re men,” the boy blurted out. Harry choked from the confession, he didn’t expect this kind of turn.

 

“So you’re not gay?” the boy shook his head lightly, “and you’ve had girlfriends?”

 

“N-no, I haven’t…” he whispered, “but… I’m not gay. I never was. I thought I liked my neighbor. I… I was never aroused from other men.”

 

“But are you a virgin?” the boy nodded, ashamed. Styles gripped his dick with his thighs, crossing his legs. “And you’ve never went out with someone to understand your wants?”

 

“No..”

 

“Then it’s okay,” the photographer raised his hands in the air, “no, not like that,” the boy understood his words in a wrong way, “it surely can scare you, maybe you haven’t made up your mind yet and… you can be a bisexual and whoever you wanna be, but it doesn’t have to be involved with our shootings, you hear that? You’re not alone here, Louis. And I’m gay, too. There’s nothing terrible about it and no pressure. And if you’re embarrassed that everything can be seen, then… I can enlarge the sum of money you are to get. A boner looks too sexy when we’re dealing with an advertisement for underwear. Especially yours.”

 

The boy glanced at the photographer that had already left and neared the table, putting some of the cranberry perfection into his mouth. Too sexy, Louis tensed again but forced himself to nod and excuse himself again. A twenty-minute break was announced to recover the boy. After that everything was restarted again and Harry didn’t miss the opportunities to make Louis’ dick harden to improve his shots. Only he went back to his professional strictness, not letting himself show any emotions.

 

But the way the models treated Louis was scaring him more and more. Finishing the shooting, Harry watched Louis walk to the door, noticing a hand on his waist and then accidentally walked past the kitchen when he was met with the scared blue eyes and guys, almost griping the boy between their bodies. The man stormed into the room, closing the door. One of the guys still had his hand on Louis’ waist, almost touching the boy’s crotch with his other.

 

“Matt,” Harry growled, “get away from him. You all leave, sluts! Don’t you dare to touch him, he's not a doll for you.”

 

“Of course,” Matt smirked, “he’s all YOURS,” a little disappointed but graciously the group of models left the room, not hiding their gazes. Louis squirmed, sitting at the chair, afraid of what was to come. But Harry didn’t even get closer to him, just leaned against the wall and looked into the scared blue eyes in front of his own. Louis wanted to hide again.

 

“Be more careful, Louis.”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to understand, you have to look out,” Styles shook his head.  
“Every single person here wants you, except Kathryn. Or.. maybe without any exceptions,” he smirked, “you can’t just trust someone you’ve just met, can’t…” Louis expression changed after the first words, the boy froze, analyzing what the photographer had just said. Everyone? Without exceptions? Then Harry too, that perfect and strict man, can want him, an inexperienced and nondescript boy? Harry lined his lips, as if reading Louis’ thoughts. “You can’t be that naïve! I have a dick too, Louis,” Harry said harshly. And the boy leaned and touched Styles’ lips. The latter stepped back even, leaning into the wall but then after all he pressed his own against those pure lips and touched them gently in the kiss. Pushing the boy away from him just as quickly, holding his shoulders, Harry touched Louis’ nose with him and smiled slightly, “and I also have a brain,” he whispered, “and you’re too innocent to give yourself to me or someone from them, you know? You have to think about it. They won’t stop like me, if you give them access.”

 

“Am I not enough..?” Louis blurted out.

 

“Fool. It’s too easy to ruin your life when you’re sixteen, messing up with some moron, that’ll fuck you a couple of times and then leave. No one will think about your feelings! I hope you understand that well. You’re so innocent," Harry sighed, trying to hold back the words, threatening to leave his mouth, that Louis didn't have to hear at all. "Go, Louis, someone still has to catch the bus,” he let go of the boy completely, taking a few steps away from him, but not tearing his eyes away. “Go, Louis!” he ordered, not seeing any reaction, “you’ll be free tomorrow after your classes, won’t ya?”

 

“Yes, I’ll be here at five. I’m sorry,” the boy ran out of the room, leaving his scarf on the hanger, he was almost late for the bus.

 

Styles thought he could take the thing to give it back later. 

Harry accidentally forgot to take it off when he left. 

And at night Harry dreamt of Him, so pure and naïve, giving him his innocence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit descriptions of violence (not much, but still) so if you're easily triggered by that, read this at your own risk.

“Hello,” Louis made his way into the studio gracefully, where Harry was setting out the decorations and preparing the scenery. No one was there yet except Kate in the waiting room, behind her desk. Not Niall nor even the models. Tomlinson seated himself awkwardly, looking at the photographer, amazed. He was breathtaking again, dragging Louis to him again, and Louis was still ashamed for what had happened the previous day. It was made clear for him that he wasn’t from the needed circle of people and couldn’t even allow himself to think of something or rather _someone_ like Harry Styles. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a pair of forest green eyes, piercing right through him and tinted with a half-unbuttoned sexy shirt in color of beige. The skinny jeans were set lowly on the man, his feet covered with ridiculous but oh-so-dear for him boots. Harry straightened, directing his steps towards the boy with a questioning and slightly amused expression on his face.

 

“Wake up, Louis. Why are you sitting like that?” the cold, unemotional voice pierced right through the boy.

 

“I…I thought there was no one here yet…”

 

“Yeah, and no one will, weren’t you warned? Today is your solo shooting. And Niall had some things to mind, so I’m completely alone today. Or rather we are. So, you’ll change finally?”

 

“Of course.” Louis couldn't help shrieking.

 

“Run faster, c’mon,” Harry let himself form a smile on his lips only after the door had closed behind the boy’s back.

 

 

***

Louis came back not so long after. He had only bright red boxers on, extremely tight, and a tie of the same color. Styles’ own complement. The boy stood beside the wall, locking his hands with each other behind his back. He couldn’t imagine how it’d be, spending the whole evening with Harry. The latter turned around, taking in Louis’ appearance. We can keep our mouths shut about how the arousal hit him immediately. The photographer cleared his throat and beckoned the model to get closer to him. There was a bed in the middle of the room, Styles had decided to fill the lack of people in the background with interior.

 

“We’ll get the illusion that everyone, who’s not here today has just left you. Get on your knees right here,” he said with his voice hoarser than usual, pointing at the bed, “very good. Spread your legs, wider, more… Pull at your tie with your left hand, bite your lip, the other corner. Well done…” the camera clicked a couple of times. “Could you..? Are you flexible? It’d be perfect if you laid like that. Just lay back with your legs still tucked under you,” the boy leant back and fell on his side, no able to hold himself straight. He directed his eyes on Harry, who, much to his surprise, wasn’t angry,

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“That’s your favorite verb, isn’t it?” Styles squinted his eyes. “Okay, well, let’s try something else,” the man took the camera from the tripod and quickly taking off his boots, got onto the bed. Louis almost wasn’t as scared of him to widen his eyes and hide away, but his surprise seemed to be endless. Harry hovered over him, standing on his legs, “I’ll help you, here. Get on your knees again,” the boy obliged, doing as he’d been told. His position on the bottom, face right in front of Harry’s crotch aroused them both. Harry took Louis’ hand. “Bend over,” the boy moved, “not forward, God! I don’t tend to film porn, Louis. Here, lean back. I’ll hold you so that you don’t fall.” He touched the bare chest with his fingers to fix the tie, when the boy touched the silky sheets under him with his back, arching it. “Great, Louis. How are you, everything’s alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Louis forced out, trying to relax. It was obvious that he was tense by the way his Adam’s apple would raise up and down.

 

“Bear this a bit,” Styles whispered. He hovered over the boy again, taking a photo from there. He had to get off and come back a few times, fixing the lighting so that his shadow wouldn’t fall on Louis. Each time he fixed the deviant body as well. “This is marvelous, Louis. I want…” he breathed out loudly. The man got off the bed and disappeared from the sight for a little while. Coming back, he silently took Louis’ hands above his head and the boy heard something click. “This will increase the effect, do you mind?” he had to make the position with his hands again. Standing beside the bed Harry, biting his lip, put his palms on the boy’s waist, arching his spine more then turned his head by his chin.

 

“Look at me, Louis,” the boy shook his head, calming his fear.

 

No.one.had.ever.made.him.wear.handcuffs.

 

“Harry took a picture of the scared but still so seductive face, the boy didn’t give any reaction to that, not even thinking that it wasn’t for the advertisement since there wasn’t even the underwear in the shot. For the first time since the photoshoot had started, he dared to look directly into the photographer’s eyes and was extremely close, not feeling anything around him. His chest rose with an insane force, falling back again, making silent pants leave his desirable lips, his body was aroused and all the convictions were starting to disappear from his head. For an instant he even thought that he wouldn’t even care about orientation if Harry felt something towards him.

 

“Relax and get up,” Harry said, clicking the handcuffs open but he didn’t remove the camera from his face, taking series of pictures one after one, capturing all the movements of the boy in front of him. How he stretched his neck and stood vertically, getting on his knees again, how he glanced at the photographer, surprised by his actions.

 

“How’re you?” Styles whispered. “You have a great bearing and you’re rather flexible.”

 

“I… they tried to make me take up gymnastics…useless,” Harry smiled, raising his brow as the boy sat on the bed, relaxed.

 

“Go tell Joe not to cover your body a lot. The next item is black, we’ll need your skin’s natural color. It’s already glowing, look at that,” today Harry couldn’t, by any means, get back to his stern manners and set the distance between him and the boy. A faint, almost unnoticeable blush crept to Louis’ cheeks after that remark.

 

“Okay, Mr. Styles. I’ll.. go.”

 

Harry fell onto the bed as soon as Louis disappeared behind the door. He gripped the sheets in his hands and breathed in the scent of the boy who managed to drive him crazy today. Today he was able to take advantage of the minutes of him being completely alone, not hiding his smile and letting his thoughts take over. What was the point in lying to himself when he’d been craving the boy since the very time he turned to him for the first time? The damn photoshoot, damn age and damn love, that the man didn’t believe in and because of that forbade himself to think about Louis. Pulling himself together by force, he stood up, going to the computer and looking through the pictures. Harry didn’t notice Louis coming. He was almost moaning from each picture, the boy was ready to watch that incredible face perpetually just to know in the back of his mind, that he was the one to cause a reaction like that.

 

***

The shooting was lasting longer than expected. Harry examined the photos thoroughly, as if he was deciding on something, he’d tried to talk to Louis twice, asking him some things about his life, he even showed Louis some positions to discuss. It’d been dark outside for a long while and even Kathryn that didn’t show up at the studio almost at all throughout the day, had gone home when Harry finally let Louis and the make-up artist go.

 

“Dammit…” Louis whispered to himself, changing and leaving the room. As if on cue, Styles was closing the studio, after having sent everyone home. He turned to the boy with a questioning expression on his face. The latter glanced at his watch.

 

“What? You’re late? Today we've worked more than expected,” Harry looked at the boy compassionately.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Even if the bus’s still running, the commandant of the campus is really strict. She won’t let me in till morning.”

 

“Oh, these campuses,” Styles breathed out, “do you have classes tomorrow?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then… call your brother and let’s go,” the fear was back in the boy’s eyes, Harry was being much stricter than at the shooting, “you can sleep over at mine. And no, don’t look at me like that. You won’t be sleeping on the street because of me, Louis. Working here is against the law and you’re already setting our project, and the whole company in general, at risk, and I’m not going to have it all fucked if something happens to you.”

 

“I understand,” Louis said. All his naïve hopes crashing again, meeting with the stale wall of officialdom.

 

“And I’ll take you home tomorrow. And the next group shooting will be after the weekend.”

 

“O-okay. I have to think of something to tell my brother though, he doesn’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Louis!”

 

“I couldn’t tell him and didn’t want to turn down the opportunity,” he pouted his lips guiltily.

 

“Whatever, it doesn’t, matter. These are not my problems. Think of something and then come down, I’ll be waiting in the car.” Louis nodded, and only after the photographer had disappeared behind the elevator’s doors did he realize that he had no idea what car he owned. He fixed the beanie on his head and sighed, typing a message for his brother.

 

***

“Are you just going to stand there?” Harry made himself out of the window, not waiting till Louis would find his car on the parking lot by himself. The wind was blowing to his face, making his hair go back and the night lights of the company’s building were flickering in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” the boy murmured, getting into the car.

 

“It’s okay. Soon enough I’ll either get rid of you or get used to your stupidity,” needled the photographer.

 

“Sor…”

 

“Enough, Louis. Feeling too guilty is a bad thing, too. You have to have some sort of dignity. A lot of teens your age are unbearably rude,” Louis lowered his eyes, sighing from the mentioning of his age. He’d love to be older so that they wouldn’t look at him as a child. So that they would finally want him…

 

What could he say, he managed to fall for the authoritative Harry Styles during a week of cooperating. Louis _so_ wanted mutuality, it was clear to him that Harry could be kind and gentle sometimes. Rarely, but still. The photographer scarcely ever let himself show weaknesses like that. It was really unfair and Louis sometimes wanted to cry at night, since it had been a week that he couldn’t think of anything besides Harry. He didn’t even notice how the car started carrying him away from the building he’d spent his whole day in. Styles was breathtaking, driving the car concentrated, which caused a small knot to form between his thick brows. ' _Perfect_ ' Louis repeated to himself, glancing at the man every now and then under his eyelashes.

 

“You’re not window shopping, tear off your gaze already,” Harry noted when they stopped under a red light.

 

“Uh, what? No, I wasn’t… I’m sorry.”

 

“You’d better shut that mouth of yours.” Styles smirked. They pulled to a tremendous skyscraper in the very center of the city.  
“Hello, Oliver,” getting out of the car, Harry tossed his keys to a man in his forties, “will you take it to the lot? As always.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Styles. Have a nice night,” he smiled and nodded towards the boy behind Harry’s back.

 

“And why is everyone so sure that we’re sleeping together?” mumbled the photographer.

 

***

“Louis, ‘everyone thinks’ and ‘we do’ are two absolutely different things. Calm down,” Harry softened, patting the boy on his shoulder when they entered the apartment. Louis couldn’t get rid of the words, told at the street.

 

“Sorr…”

 

“Shh, forget that word! Take that as a command,” the photographer smiled, “go ahead,” he pushed the boy farther into the corridor.

 

Harry’s flat overwhelmed no less than the photographer’s personality itself. A huge studio in a penthouse. On one of the walls there was a window, going from the ceiling down to the floor, revealing the astonishing view of the night city, the bed in the middle, kitchen on the side, toilet with bath, everything, that could be needed. Louis froze, estimating the crazy amazingness of the place.

 

“Come in without fear, leave without tears,” Styles reclaimed.

 

“Beautiful,” Louis whispered, still looking out of the window with an almost open mouth. He set his backpack on the couch, laying on his way and leaned into its spine awkwardly.

 

“You have no idea,” a barely audible voice was heard from behind him, “this flat is one of the wonders of the world. It makes me love the city, full of noise and rush, inspires me, makes me feel alive… sometimes it seems to me that nothing in my life would be the same as it is now without this.”

 

Louis turned to the photographer and couldn’t tear his eyes from him. He was so… inspired and absolutely happy. He was smiling, putting the dimples on his cheeks on show, taking away the spent decades of his life from his face. Louis wanted to be hugged by him and be sure that he’d never let go.

 

“You need to be fed, I guess,” Harry interrupted his dreams. It was very strange and unusual of him to open up like that. Even for Harry himself. He went away from the window, going to the kitchen and getting the food out of the fridge. Louis sat down on a chair shyly, raising his eyes to the man only after hard thinking. The boy had no idea what to say and what to do. He bit his lips and played with his fingers. Harry smirked at that kindly, standing behind the boy and taking in his feelings.

 

“Tell me about yourself,” he asked, putting the plates on the table neatly, “do you have any goals, plans? Why do you live with your brother?”

 

“We’re from a different state,” the boy shrugged, “he entered the university and… I literally ran away from home so my parents didn’t have much to choose between. Then we set everything up with the commandant and I changed my school. Moving from my hometown is the only chance to find what I really like and settle down for myself a bit. I didn’t want to stay alone with my parents.

 

“And where do you search what you like?”

 

“Um…” Louis hesitated.

 

“No, this won’t do! Don’t be shy, don’t close up, don’t be scared, Louis! How many times do I have to tell you? It can be really irritating if it lasts for a while.” Louis sighed unintentionally and all his thoughts seemed to be long gone from his head. Harry sighed, calming down. When will he finally remember that the boy is like a porcelain? The boy looked cute, lowering his head and looking at his half empty plate. He was biting his lip and it’d been two minutes that Harry wasn’t even concealing the fact that he wanted to bite it, too. The photographer took a gulp from his wine and stretched out his hand, to run his thumb along the boy’s cheek down to his chin.

 

“You’re so… modest and shy… Louis… Too perfect.” He whispered, stilling for a second and stood up. The boy grabbed his wrist, standing up after him and moving close enough for them to be able to touch each other with their noses. Harry couldn’t find the will to move away, Louis couldn’t find the courage to move closer. “Don’t…” Styles forced out, “it’ll look like I’ve dragged you here on purpose,” his lips stretched into a sad smirk, “time to sleep, don’t you think?”

 

Harry turned around harshly and Louis barely held himself up, preventing his body from falling. The man cleaned everything hurriedly, walking past and pretending not to notice the boy at all. Louis didn’t tear his blue eyes from him. He was mad at their age difference right now more than at anything and anyone before. But Harry didn’t change his mind easily, he knew that. The boy leaned onto the table sadly and then followed after the photographer who, still silent, was walking around and doing something.

 

“You’ll have to sleep on the couch, I don’t have any other options for you here. You’re not against it, right?” Harry asked the standard question, not really waiting for an answer to that.

 

“Mr. Styles, I…” Louis was barely even moving his lips, approaching Harry from behind and running his fingers along his back above the shirt. “Harry, I want to sleep with you,” he turned his head in the direction of the bed when the man turned to face him. Harry shook his head, removing the foreign hands. He wasn’t angry but he definitely did not want to discuss something already set in his mind. So what that it didn’t coincide with his desires?! Louis tried not to fall on the floor unconsciously from nervousness and his sudden outburst of courage.

 

“You are confused, Louis. You’re making a huge mistake, trust me,” he muttered gently, letting go of the boy’s hand, “you’re… so small and innocent and you draw to yourself but… this is not what you need. Not enough, understand it finally. Not enough for you. And as long as one of us realizes this no one’ll make mistakes.

 

“But how do you know?”

 

“I just do, Lou. In your age all you want is love, flowers, sweet kisses. I don’t do relationships. It’s not meant for me. For anyone in our company. It’s bad to grow up too fast.”

 

“These all are stupid stereotypes,” Louis frowned, “what does my age have to do with this?” the boy remained silent but inside he was screaming at the man’s face. “I’m… You say that…”

 

“Oh, yes..” Harry groaned, “I want you, Louis. Want you to no end, and you don’t have the slightest idea what effect your innocence has on me! But you’re not thinking about the consequences. You can’t see anything, fuck, you were scared of admitting your own orientation two days ago, what’s changed so suddenly?

 

“You… you said that you’re gay… and that everyone knows that Harry Styles is the best thing that could happen to the world!” Harry laughed at the choice of the words and covered his face with his hands, “And I got ar… aroused… because of you back then. Not because of the others, I’ve checked! And…”

 

“That’s it, Louis, enough. I’m not having any more of this. I’ve told you,” now Harry was getting angry, “You. Don’t. Know. Anything.” The man turned around furiously and neared his bed, taking off his shirt on the way.  
“Go to sleep, you have all the necessities you could probably need.”

 

Louis was standing in his exact spot frozen. When Harry laid and the boy’s feet themselves carried him to the man, none of them was sure how the night would end up. The boy looked at the photographer shyly, pulling his brows together and trying to catch his gaze.

 

“Louis… I’m begging you!" Harry sighed for the hundredth time during the night, “What the fuck are you doing? I’ve already told you everything. You’re wrong, you don’t understand and have no idea what will come next. You’re too little, too… pure…”

 

“I may not know the consequences in future, Harry” the boy stepped forward confidently, nearing the bed, “but… I feel…” the duvet was risen by Louis’ hand, not preventing him from penetrating into the bed, “I know what I want right now. So much and... for such a long time,” he laid beside Harry, not touching him. The latter winced, gritting his teeth and making the contour of his jawline grow even sharper. “And I don’t care. You… you can’t do me any harm. Harry… you can’t.”

 

The photographer growled. He bit down on his own fist, leaving deep marks and turned sharply, hovering over Louis at once.

 

“Fuck…” he whispered, “Fuck! Promise me, Louis. Promise me!” the boy lost the pathetic pieces of his confidence again. “You tell me and I stop, as soon as you realize that you’ve made a mistake. You’re making a mistake, Louis. You…” the boy was shaking now. The sudden mood swings were scaring him. He nodded shortly, but wasn’t sure, that he hadn’t changes his mind already. He was looking at the photographer with wide, blue eyes, cursing his insistency. But it was late and Harry was kissing him. Deep and with lust, the man almost wasn’t holding back his desire. His dick had been hard for a while now and arousal was taking over his head completely.

 

“Oh, Louis…” he breathed out heavily. The latter tried to make some movements at least. “Fuck, how are you so… Fuck!” he didn’t have the will to speak now. Harry bit, licked his lips and literally raped his mouth with his tongue. Delightful. Petrifying. Louis froze in the photographer’s arms.

 

“Christ, tell me no, Louis” Styles begged but couldn’t drag his hungry lips from Louis’ soft neck, from his throat, that’d been driving the man insane the whole day. The boy was moaning in a hushed voice and quivering, holding Harry from his back with his tiny hands. His fear was getting bigger and bigger, but the last thing he wanted to do was to stop the man. Louis moaned something loudly when Styles bit him on an especially sentimental spot, big hands running above his skin, long fingers touching whatever was it their reach, forbidden or not.

 

“No,” the boy exclaimed, when Harry’s hands reached to the belt on his jeans and he bit the skin around the belly button. Styles raised heavily, hot and quick breaths leaving his mouth, “C-can I do it myself?” Lois squirmed. Harry let out a breath in relief.

 

“Whatever you please,” he whispered. Lois took off his pants with trembling hands, tearing his eyes from the man’s face full of hunger. The boy didn’t reach to his boxers, Harry couldn’t wait longer, growling again and pressing the boy’s fragile body into the mattress with his own weight. He took off the underwear harshly, turning the boy on his tummy, “you’ll bear this, won’t you, Louis?” the answer didn’t follow, “it’s always a little painful during the first time.” Louis buried his face into the pillow, getting rid of the unnecessary thoughts.

 

From the second minute of this craziness he was cursing himself from head to toe. He didn’t need anything any longer. It was horrifying, everything seemed like some sort of rape, something wrong and terrible. But naïve little Louis was hoping for closeness. That if he bears this time, then everything will be nice and sweet and he can get something for himself. Only to bear and not run away before the needed time.

 

Styles, of course, was gentle and neat but Louis was only sixteen and he still wondered if he wanted Harry, if he was gay at all and if he needed to just shut his stupid dreams. After all he dreamt of nice dates with the curly miracle, sweetness and kisses on the cheeks. But now? Now he was laying before an aroused monster in his bed and was ready to give himself to him no matter what, not even sure in the results. Louis sobbed into the pillow, Harry spread his legs, kissing his waist and digging his nails into the soft flesh. No, he mustn’t be stopped. Louis will never tell Harry ‘no’. This is _the_ Styles, millions of people want to sleep with him and he’s in his bed and is hesitating about God knows what.

 

“Rise a bit?” the photographer pulled the fragile body closer to him, making him stand on hands and knees. His head was long gone and he reminded himself just of some animal with an eerie sexual frustration. Didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, he wanted Louis so bad!

He had to be a complete prick not to see the way Louis was scared and he didn’t give any reaction to Harry’s actions, just lying there and burying his face into the pillow, quiet sobs leaving his lips every now and then. ‘ _He’s not stopping me. I could happen to not hear his sobs_.’ Styles kept insisting himself. Egoistic, yes, but he couldn’t find another way. Harry will think about that later, cursing himself thousand times, constantly listening to Niall’s scolding, but he’ll spend the best night of his life with this sweet little miracle.

 

“C’mon, babe,” he whispered, opening the boy up with his fingers. Louis’ hands were violently shaking, tears running down his cheeks freely. Only if Harry saw.

 

He entered slowly and caringly, keeping the boy’s hips on place so that the boy wouldn’t fall into the bed completely. Louis moaned and buried his face into the pillow again. He’ll handle this, it’s too late anyways. And Harry was moving slowly, turning off his mind. The sheets were wet from Louis’ tears, the boy was moaning.

 

The most terrible thing was not understanding why it was so pleasing, why his dick was so hard if he was running away from this in his head. He couldn’t collect a single thought in his head, he came what seemed like for the second time when Harry froze finally and came deep inside the boy. Absolutely drowned out and disappointed, feeling like a slut, Louis fell onto the bed, turning to his side and bringing his legs closer to his chest. His face was wet from tears, the boy was trembling and cursing everything on earth. Especially himself, finding out that he’s not the slightest bit mad at harry. Why is he so soft-hearted? And why will no one take care of him ever?

Harry, coming down from his orgasm a little, repeated Louis’ position, pulling the boy to his warm embrace.

 

“I’m sorry, God, I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered suddenly, burying his nose into the younger one’s neck and setting it on fire with his breath, “I.. I couldn’t stop. Fuck, I’m sorry, Louis. I used you… please, forgive me. I’m a fucking monster… I told you so many times, silly.” But the boy was silent. He was on the verge of losing his consciousness, making out only that Harry was being gentle with him, meaning that nothing had happened without a reason, and that the photographer cared for him. Desperate, the man fell asleep, still holding the boy close to his body.

 

Never in his whole life had Styles made a mistake _this_ huge.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning was weird. Louis woke up to cold and empty sheets, taking notice of Styles, walking around the flat with the unbuttoned shirt from the previous night covering his shoulders and back, talking on his phone. He hastily nodded to the boy, curling the edges of his lips into a faint smile and nodded towards the kitchen, where his breakfast was waiting for him. Harry didn’t join his newly made lover. Doubt was clenching its claws against Louis’ heart, making the boy feel unwanted again, for a second. But he couldn’t act like that after all that’d happened between them, right?

 

After that, everything went by, surrounded by the same silence that seemed to eat into their souls. Louis was gathering his things, Harry was solving some problems. Only once did he ask how Louis was feeling and added that he was glad that everything was alright, and that was it. The boy sure as hell was not alright after a night like that.

 

Opening his eyes, Louis came to the realization that his entire body was hurting unbearably, he saw dreams of their sex all night, the way Harry would leave him in the morning or, vice versa, their happy relationship after that. He understood that not everything was that bad, instilled the thought into himself. Harry did hug him, after all and maybe it’s the first time that’s so frightening and he was being stupid for thinking of things like that. But Styles ruined all his hopes and convictions within the first seconds. His tone was cooled down to official and he didn’t say anything about the night, as though the boy had gotten his peaceful sleep on the couch. Louis was confused and didn’t dare to ask anything. The whole morning was spent like that and then Styles took him home, just like he’d promised, and ran his hand through the boy’s hair for goodbye, telling the time of the next shooting. Somewhere deep in their hearts they both were dying from pain, but who’s able to say everything straight forward in our lives? The boy barely made it to his room, taking notice of his brother’s absence and throwing himself into the cold, empty bed. He planned on spending his time there till his Monday classes, and even better, the rest of his life. 

 

***

“What’s the matter with him today?” Niall was worriedly watching extinguished Louis walk around the studio, doing what he was told to, “Christ, Kate, I haven’t been here for only two shootings and today’s only Tuesday, how did Styles manage to fuck him up like this?”

 

“No idea,” the girl shrugged, “they both have been kinda strange, really. Louis was like this yesterday as well. Looks like he’s on the verge of crying, and Harry… he roared at him because the photos didn’t turn out right. Maybe he’s just afraid to get fired?”

“It’d be too easy,” Niall sighed, “did Louis say anything about it?” Kathryn shook his head no “Dammit!” Horan’s guesses were scaring even himself. Hitting his fist heavily on the desk, he went to the studio. Niall has to find out when the curly beast managed to get those rays out of that beautiful sun, Louis. Oh, did he want the answer to be not so obvious!

 

At the end of the shooting Louis approached Niall, hiding in the shadows and whispering almost inaudibly:  
“Can I leave today? And tomorrow, I’ll most likely not be able to come. I have... uh… you know, classes and we have to…” 

 

“Is everything okay, Louis?”

 

“Oh… yeah, totally fine”

 

“Come to the kitchen with me and then you’ll be free to go.” Niall asked in a demanding tone. Louis bit his lip, afraid of the questionarrie that was about to come. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone the reasons for his depression.

 

“Something is happening, Louis, aren’t I right?” Horan smiled down at the boy, closing the door behind them and pinning the boy to the wall with only his eyes. “Tell me, what have you done to anger Harry like that?”

 

“N-nothing…” the boy tried to sound convincing, failing pathetically.

 

“We’re not playing, Louis, answer already. I won’t do anything and if my suppositions are right, nothing will get past this room, alright?”

 

“I… I don’t know…”

 

His answer was partially the truth. He still couldn’t comprehend anything from the previous events.

 

Harry didn’t call or show up all the weekend, nor did he near him during the shootings. He only made the boy smile and get in difficult positions that made him scream with or without any reason. Four days have passed and Louis still couldn’t believe and accept the fact that his butt was burning just because it’d been used. He was just another one of Harry’s sluts, end of the story. And he was warned. Harry told him that he didn’t do relationships, and why on earth would Louis think that he could change it? Anyone else, but him. Everything was as clear as crystal water, but his soul was still fucked up. The ache in his chest sometimes even made it harder for him to breathe and pity was pounding on his nerves. Pity and disgust to his own self.

 

“There hasn’t been anything between you two, right?” Niall asked quietly, shyness suddenly taking over him as he looked into Louis’ eyes. And Louis couldn’t tolerate it any more, collapsing onto the ground, not able to prevent the furious sobs from escaping his lips. No, he wanted, wanted to no end to be able to hold back, to shake his head and not give in to Harry. But couldn’t. He’d been in agonizing pain in the past few days and now Niall’s care was too much for him to handle, making the ground under his feet seem to disappear. Horan kneeled beside, hugging the boy and pressing his body to his chest. “And then he ran away, yeah? Fucking bastard! I told him, I… fuck!” Louis buried his nose into Niall’s neck, sobbing.

 

“No, don’t tell him. Don’t tell him that I’ve told you. I am the one guilty here. Only me.” insisted the boy. “Can I go now? Please. Please, Niall.”

 

“Oh, of course you can!” 

The boy ran out of the kitchen as fast as his tired and wobbly legs would let him, wiping off his tears from his red-stained cheeks with shaky hands. Niall clenched his teeth, looking at the closed door. No, Harry won’t make it out of here alive until he tells Niall everything! Niall sharply made his way into Harry’s room, not caring about formalities and storming inside without asking permission.

 

“What the fuck, Styles?! I told you not to touch him! I warned you, for fuck’s sake! Do you even see what you’d done to him?”

 

“Cut the screaming, Horan,” Harry raised his brow at him coldly, “do I have to remind you that we’re still at work? And I don’t plan on discussing anything with you in that tone.”

 

“Do I look like I give a shred of a fuck?! You can even fire me but I’ve warned you!”

 

“I don’t see what you’re talking about, Niall.”

 

“You do understand!” Horan was boiling inside and out, he clenched his fists, forcing himself not to hit his friend, “Louis! You fucked him and then threw away like the last whore. Why the fuck did you have the urge to touch him if you’re a heartless bastard, Styles? Do you not have enough asses? Decided to play a game, huh? He’s little, fell in love with you, it was obvious form the first day, and you just used and then broke him. Just broke, Styles. Why is it so hard for you not to shove your dick where it isn’t supposed to be, if you’re not planning on continuing anything?”

 

“Blurted everything out, then, didn’t he?” Harry seemed to live in a completely different world and not be listening to Niall’s hysteria, calmly cleaning his desk from unnecessary papers and asking questions in a monotone voice.

 

“And he has this huge ‘no’ written on his forehead. For God’s sake I barely even touched the topic when he started sobbing in my arms, Styles. He’s hurt, you dickhead!”

 

“No one asked him to get into my bed. I explained to him, but… I’m not made of stale after all, Niall.”

 

“You had to be! Had to, Harry,” Niall almost stopped screaming but he was still looking at his friend angrily, breathing heavily which caused his nostrils to flare. “Cut it, Styles. I couldn’t have been friends with an asshole, you can’t not realize what you’ve done.”

 

“I do realize, but I can’t do anything Niall. Can’t…”it was getting harder and harder to keep the mask of nonchalance on his face, especially in front of his friend. It was the fourth day of Harry cursing himself, but he truly thought that it was better. “He’ll survive, I’m sure he will. A lot of people do.”

 

Horan was standing in shock, shaking his head.

 

“No he won’t! Are you sick, Styles?! He already doesn’t. He’s gone home and I think… I’m not sure he won’t do anything with himself.”

 

“You’re exaggerating…”

 

“I’m belittling. Fuck, Harry, turn on your brain already, you can’t do that with him! You know better than that, you’ve known that forever, what the hell are you doing now, then?”

 

“Nothing could be in a different way, Niall. It’s you who doesn’t understand. It was a big mistake, but I can’t do anything about it, and everyone will have to survive.” Harry was acting like a stone, “As if I’m not hurt…” he blurted out, turning away to the window.

 

The ice was shattered when the man, not able to hold back anymore, grabbed his head with his hands and moaned silently, fisting his own curls into his hands. Niall rushed to him, hugging. Sitting next to him, he pulled his hands away from his face and raised his face by his chin. There were tears clearly visible in the man’s eyes and Niall choked. Never in his life had he ever seen Harry crying.

“I couldn’t, Niall, do you understand? Couldn’t… I explained to him, stopped, but… He’s so… You know how he is, Niall… and he got onto my bed and… I couldn’t. Wasn’t able to hold myself back, I wanted him so bad…” Harry winced, trying to calm down. His hands were trembling and he was breathing abruptly, swallowing the tears that were trying to escape through his eyes, “And he had to stop me, I was begging him to, but he was silent. And I… like a fucking bastard, an animal without any brains, I could see him crying. Bloody hell, I could see everything and didn’t stop! I’m a monster, Niall. What can I give him? We can’t be together, I’m not enough for him. And maybe I’m just not able to… not love nor take care. He had to regret that. He had to be turned away from me.”

 

“What are these thoughts for, Harry?”

 

“But I couldn’t even fuck him properly, to begin with, what will be now? What can even be after all this, Niall?!”

 

“And you didn’t tell…” Niall spread his hands in the air, “you didn’t even talk to him, Haz, you… this is where you’re a sick bastard, curly. Because he doesn’t regret. He wouldn’t regret if you just kissed him in the morning. You could’ve just apologized for everything and Louis would be… God, he’s in love with you! He’d forgive and understand everything and maybe nothing would be this bad. Everyone has to meet the love of his life, Haz, and it means that your time has come. Why do you need plenty of sluts, when you have him?”

 

“But it’s too late, Niall. Too late anyways.”

 

“No but you really are a fool, Styles,” Niall laughed and stood up, walking away from Harry, “raise your ass and fly to him, idiot! You don’t think he could be angry with you, do you?”

 

“H..he’s sixteen, Niall,” Harry’s voice got lost in the end. He'd forbidden himself to think about Louis’ age. Horan froze, gulping and staring at his friend. He kept a long pause before letting his voice fill the silence, that’d taken over in the small room.

 

“Fucking hell, Styles… and when did you manage to fuck up like this?”

 

“But he’s…”

 

“In love?” Harry only shook his head, dropping it to his hands. Of course he’d fallen in love. As if it was possible not to, having the blue-eyed little miracle in front of your sight almost every day. “Doesn’t matter.”   
“Haz, you’ve already slept with him,” Niall changed his tone, “and it didn’t bother you the slightest. Now you have to go to him. And I’ll pull out your eyes if you dare to argue with me. I’m not kidding at all, Harry.” Styles smirked, but still stood up under his friend’s swirling gaze. Obediently, taking his wallet and phone from the table, he exited the room, not knowing what he was going to do at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, babes xx  
> Sorry that the update was late, I've just been extremely busy with my finals.  
> Hope you liked the chapter.  
> One chapter left :)


	8. Chapter 8

****

“This is the third time she didn’t let me in, Niall! You’re acting as though you’ve never seen one of these campus commandants,” Harry puffed, standing in the street under heavy rain, that’d been pouring down since morning. It’s been an hour since they arrived there and couldn’t get the woman let them in. “This is it, I’m leaving! He’ll come to the shooting tomorrow and I’ll talk to him then. I promise, Niall.”

 

 

“No, you’ll stand here. You’ve done so much shit that an hour under rain must be a heaven pleasure for you.”

 

 

“But Kate is waiting for me. We’ve got things to get done…”

 

 

“All. Your. Things. To. Get. Done. Are. Here!” Niall persisted. He seemed to have transported into Louis’ best friend. A guard for the unexperienced heart. “We can scream under the windows, we can… Lou! Louis!”

 

 

“Oh, holy hell…” Harry was slowly but steadily starting to think that his friend had gone crazy. Or he was still in that process, didn’t matter. The blonde got off the car and started screaming in the whole street. They didn’t even know where the needed windows were situated. They didn’t know anything and it was so stupid to scream in the whole neighbourhood like that. They were twenty–six, after all.

 

 

“Niall, are you crazy?! Get in the car, you idiot. Stop s…” Harry froze. Horan was screaming in the wrong direction, calling and trying to find the boy that’d just closed the door of the building's entrance and was now standing like a statue in his spot, looking into the darkness.

 

 

“Shit…” whispered the photographer. He rushed to the boy, who could’ve gotten back into the building if he had a few more seconds. Harry almost crashed into him, pressing him into the hard, brick wall.

 

 

“Harry… Harry, you… I’m sorry… I didn’t want to tell anything… I shouldn’t have…” the words were leaving the boy’s mouth in a rushed way, not letting him even think of making a normal sentence.

 

 

 

“What? Good God, what are you talking about?”

 

 

“I didn’t want to. But… I couldn’t… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Louis wasn’t even listening to him, wincing and trying to swallow his hot tears that were starting to build up in his eyes. Harry just hugged the boy, he wasn’t a professional for calming down breakdowns.

 

 

“Listen. Listen to me, Louis. Please…” he whispered into the top of the boy’s head, “what are you even talking about, I don’t understand. Calm down, please.”

 

 

“Harry,” Louis let out for the last time and then closed his mouth, grabbing the fabric of Harry’s coat. The photographer didn’t decrease the force with which he was holding the boy close to his chest. They stood there like that until Louis was able to calm himself down completely and stopped shaking in Harry’s arms. He let go of the man’s coat and took a step back.

 

 

“Why did you come? He whispered, raising his eyes, filled with guilt, to catch Styles’ stare. “I really didn’t want to tell Niall anything. I didn’t want you to get angry…”

 

 

“Everything’s fine, no one’s angry, Louis. If you stayed silent, maybe I wouldn’t do some right things that I’m gonna do.”

 

 

Harry touched Louis’ cheek with his hand and the latter froze, closing his eyes.

 

 

“W-what things?” wincing, asked the boy. Harry smiled, taking in Louis’ breathtaking features and ran his free hand through his wet hair, signaling him that it was time to open his eyes. The boy got it immediately.

 

 

“First of all, I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry sighed, “I’m so sorry. I must’ve controlled myself, I mustn’t have been so rough with you.”

 

 

“But it was me who was clinging to you. Everything happened as it _should_ have, I’m the guilty one. I fantasized myself so much crap. It’s me who’s guilty, Mr. Styles.”

 

 

“God, just shut up, Louis. Let me finish. You’re wrong, baby, absolutely wrong.”

 

 

Louis backed up again so that the rain would finally stop pouring onto their heads. Harry, obviously, followed after him blindly.

 

 

“And you know full well that I don’t do relationships. Actually, I’m just complete shit in that case and also in correcting my own mistakes when it comes to my personal life. And we’re very different, Louis, and I got confused…”

 

 

“And we can’t be together, yeah?” the boy whispered. “I understand, I’m too young, but I…”

 

 

“We can do and be whatever you want if you stop interrupting me right now,” Harry touched the tip of Louis’ nose with his own, “only one thing is left.” The younger one frowned his eyes at that, “I want to kiss you right now, can I?”

 

 

Did anyone need an answer? Definitely not these two. Touching the boy’s lips unsurely, Harry drew him closer to himself, not leaving any distance between their bodies. And Louis was the first to move his lips, raising his hands to the curly hair and smiling into the kiss.

 

 

 

Horan, standing not far from them, had this huge grin on his face that seemed to be able to tear his face in two. Going back to the car, he climbed in and dialed a number on his cell phone.

 

 

“Kate? Postpone everything, he won’t be coming today,” he said warmly, “and by the way, let’s go watch some movie, babe? We won’t be seeing our boss in a few days, I can guarantee that,” he chuckled, when the girl agreed right away and threw a glance in the couple’s direction.

 

 

And it was indeed impossible to tear those two from each other. Kissing under the shield, they understood that _this_ won’t end anytime soon, if their story even needed an ending. Louis finally fulfilled his dream and Harry waved goodbye to his single life.

 

 

Horan started the car. The lovers wouldn’t need the car anytime soon and a perfect evening with perfect Kate was waiting for him. And maybe it was time to stop drooling over his friend that’d found his love and happiness? And… he’s bisexual after all!

 

 

“We’ll rename the company to Larry.” He grinned, pulling away from the campus.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                            THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [please read]  
> Soo, yes, this is the last chapter.  
> Hope you all liked it and thank you so-so much for all the kudos and nice comments xx  
> But. This story has a sequel that I haven't yet translated. If you want the sequel, let me know in the comments. And please note that I'm NOT by any means asking for comments, I just truly want to know if you'd like to read that, is all.  
> This note is definitely too long, sorry. But THANK YOU ! ! !


End file.
